凯德拉·丹尼尔斯
Kendra Daniels was the computer specialist aboard the USG Kellion ''emergency maintenance team and the primary human antagonist of Dead Space.'' Biography Shortly after the crash landing of the USG Kellion, the crew made their way into the ''Ishimura's'' Flight Lounge. There, the crew was attacked by multiple Necromorphs who immediately dispatch the two lower ranked security personnel—Cpl. Chen and Cpl. Johnston. The crew then scatters; Kendra flees with Zach Hammond, while Isaac Clarke makes his own route to (relative) safety. She and Hammond then contact Isaac from the bridge as he moves through the ship; guiding Isaac through various locations until she and Hammond are attacked by a Leaper. The Necromorph drives them from the bridge, separating Kendra from Hammond. After finding refuge in the USG Ishimura's computer core, Kendra keeps in contact with Isaac Clarke and Zach Hammond through their RIG links, while using her computer skills to assist them with their tasks around the ship; like by overriding secured doors throughout the ship as well as uncovering the mystery behind the vessel's infestation. She frequently expresses distrust towards Hammond, suspecting he knows more about the Marker than he leads on. She behaves much more frantically than both Hammond and Isaac, often urging them to abort the mission and focus on the escape. Later on in the game, the Marker's influence begins to take its toll on Kendra, causing her to hallucinate. These hallucinations include her seeing her brother and at one point Kendra mentions seeing him—her brother—waving at her from a security monitor, even though "it's not possible", hinting that he is dead. Although she later accuses Isaac of becoming insane, she appears to have forgotten her own hallucinations, and may be unaware of her own damaged sanity or just used her supposed hallucinations as a ruse. Betrayal and Death Towards the end of the game, Kendra is supposed to leave her position in the computer core of the USG'' Ishimura'' to meet up with Isaac and Dr. Terrence Kyne at the escape shuttle; however, she had already made her way there and had concealed herself inside. As Isaac prepares to board the ship, Kendra shoots Dr. Kyne in the chest with a Divet pistol, in order to secure the shuttle. Dr. Kyne dies almost instantly as the shuttle takes off and exits the Ishimura, effectively stranding Isaac. While on the shuttle, Kendra (through her RIG link) reveals herself to be a covert agent, who was specially selected by 'higher ups' to be on board the USG Kellion mission. She also reveals the true origin of the Marker, and its purpose. Kendra bids Isaac farewell, but Nicole Brennan shows Isaac how to recall the stolen shuttle. Kendra's ship is then pulled back into the USG Ishimura landing bay, but Kendra activates an escape pod, and lands on the Aegis VII colony safely. Isaac, with the guidance of Nicole, takes the Marker back to the colony and places it on its pedestal. Kendra then appears after Isaac cannot go back to the pedestal, and reveals to Isaac that Nicole is dead; he has been having hallucinations generated by the Marker. She then attempts to take the Marker back to the shuttle for transport to government custody. Isaac reaches the shuttle just as Kendra prepares to take off. Before she can depart, The Hive Mind rises up from the mining crater and smacks her away from the ship with a tendril. Kendra screamed in terror before one of the tentacles smashes down onto her, knocking her unconscious. It then rolls her across the pad and then throws her at the sharp corner of a wall, the force of the impact destroying her head and sending two limbs flying. Her body then crashes down sending her other limbs flying completely dismembering her. Kendra's cardiac monitor then immediately flatlines, signaling her death. Trivia *Tonantzin Carmelo provides the voice and likeness of Kendra. *There is no backstory revealed about Kendra upon Hammond's request, as it is revealed that she was simply inserted into the team upon persistent recommendations by a higher-up in the C.E.C., but she may have been working for the Earth Defense Force. She may have also been working for Director Hans Tiedemann, as she only says that her department wanted the Marker, and she is clearly not a Unitologist. *Kendra wears a RIG under her jacket. It can be seen briefly during her confrontation with Isaac at the Marker's pedestal. *SPOILER* Kendra uses a DivetIt is believed that this is the same weapon utilized by the suicidal survivor encountered previously. to kill Dr. Kyne. *Kendra mentions seeing her brother at one point, indicating that she has a sibling. However, she claims that the experience was "impossible", implying that her brother is dead. *It's unknown how Kendra was able to successfully navigate the Ishimura and Aegis VII colony when they were overrun by Necromorphs. Unlike Isaac and Hammond she had no armor or effective weaponry (only a Divet). Since her superiors were aware of the existence of Necromorphs it's possible she was provided some alternate method of evading them. *Kendra's body parts seem to disappear after The Hive Mind fully emerges (possibly because they were too glitchy to be tossed around or moved) however if the player looks under the tentacle covering where she fell the player can see her foot and an arm, which cannot be retrieved with Kinesis. *Kendra makes it a point to broadcast her mistrust of Hammond's intentions throughout the game, as well as describing her own hallucinations. Although her doubt initially seems genuine, it later becomes apparent that she was merely trying to draw suspicion away from herself and onto Hammond. *SPOILERS There are some similarities between Kendra Daniels and Daina Le Guin from Dead Space 2. For one, both Kendra and Daina initially start off as allies to Isaac, only to betray him at a pivotal moment due to alternate intentions. Secondly, they both work for organizations that have plans concerning the Marker, albeit different plans AND organizations. Lastly, they are both shown to have computer technician capabilities, as demonstrated by Kendra's faux role on the USG Kellion repair team, and Daina's tracking and various technical assistance provided during Clarke's journey to the top of the Church. /SPOILERS *Kendra Daniels was named one of the 'Hottest Video Game Babes of 2008' by Maxim Magazine. *It is implied that Kendra had feelings for Issac as in a RIG transmission, she said "and it's a shame, I was starting to like you". Gallery File:Kendra-Jacket-Orthos.jpg|Kendra Daniels concept art File:Kendra-Orthos.jpg|Kendra sans jacket File:Kendra-Gore.jpg|An unused concept for a gored Kendra File:Kendra.JPG|Kendra during the shockpoint to Aegis 7 File:Kendra2009.jpg|Kendra's outfit as she arrived on the Ishimura (Left), Kendra's without her jacket on Aegis 7 (Right) File:danielsriglink.png|Daniels when she talks to Isaac via Isaac's RIG. Notes Sources es:Kendra Daniels